


My Dear Naughty Boy

by T1213121



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 迈克罗夫特需要惩罚一下他热爱可卡因的幼弟，很不幸的是，他没有足够的体力。但幸运的是，他记得华生医生的行程表。





	My Dear Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 伪3P！  
> P1（也就是现在这一章）迈克罗夫特→歇洛克，P2伪3P华生→歇洛克  
> 译名个人爱好

分明是白日正午，贝克街二二一乙里却是窗帘紧闭，依靠燃烧的煤油灯续出光亮。卫生间里传来阵阵水声，迈克罗夫特端坐在舒适的扶手椅上，点燃了指间的卷烟。若非必须，他很少造访亲兄弟的住处，即使歇洛克给他打来一张让他尽快前来的电报也不例外。此刻他坐在这里的原因更多是因为前些日子的一些传闻。  
“歇洛克。”迈克罗夫特看了眼怀表，“你还有最后一根烟的时间。”  
迈克罗夫特从不自诩拥有一颗超人耐心，他更乐意循规蹈矩地按照某个确切的时间表安排每日琐事。今天能够分给歇洛克的时间只有三个小时，意味着歇洛克用在清洗他自己上的时间还需要压缩一些。  
终于，在卷烟的最后一段灰烬快要落下时，歇洛克从屋里出来了。他穿着那件枣红色的睡衣赤脚踩在地上，一面避开堆积的各色资料一面向迈克罗夫特走来。他没怎么关心腰带，松垮地系了个结挂在腰侧，不需多费力就能看到掩藏在布料下的苍白肌肤。  
“哥哥。”他的声音里更多是一种顺从。  
最后一节烟灰落在地下，迈克罗夫特掸掉手上的尘土，望向壁炉上挂着的猎鞭。“我假设你知道上周为什么没能等来我的到访。”他不需自己动手，歇洛克已经摘下了鞭子递到他的手里，“华生医生写信给我，对你的健康情况格外担忧，尤其是你不节制的使用可卡因的行为。”  
皮鞭在空中划出一道凌厉的声响，歇洛克没答话。  
“你现在也在用药。”迈克罗夫特扬起皮鞭， “我们定下过规矩，你很清楚。” 这一次不再是空挥，而是相当精准的落在了歇洛克的手腕上那些针眼密布的位置，用力之重令歇洛克也难以遏制的低吟出声。没有人会针对那些地方下手，更没有人像迈克罗夫特熟稔那些青黑色的肌肤所处何处。  
“不在你到访前后一日用药，是的，但……”歇洛克试图狡辩些什么，却毫不意外的从迈克罗夫特那里获得了第二下鞭打，落在膝盖后面，密布的神经将疼痛如实反馈到大脑。  
“没有但是。”迈克罗夫特用鞭子划过歇洛克的双腿，挑开睡衣钻进密处，“你答应我了。”皮鞭划过订制的金属笼落在柔软的大腿内侧，轻打几下似在撩拨情欲，“过来。”  
迈克罗夫特伸手掐住幼弟的手腕，半强迫半主动地令歇洛克趴在自己腿上，掀开睡衣将紧实的臀肉暴露在空气中。这场景像极了他因大学离家前的某几个夜晚，他幼弟最淘气的那段时间，总是惹出一些父母不喜欢的事来，而后日日夜里抱着枕头故意到他的房间领取那一份本该由父亲执行的惩罚。纵然他的幼弟早就出落成高大体面的绅士，迈克罗夫特也总能记起记忆里如画中天使般的男孩儿——兄长眼里的弟弟妹妹们总是长不大的孩子，何况是歇洛克这样不让人省心的弟弟。他低叹一声，把皮鞭放到一旁，伸手摩挲两瓣臀肉，像是性事前轻柔的爱抚。但这是山雨欲来前的满楼风声，迈克罗夫特扬起手，出其不意地打在歇洛克屁股上。  
“数着。”迈克罗夫特道。  
歇洛克抬起头来，却被迈克罗夫特按了回去。他模糊着开口，似乎有些不情愿：“一。”  
“数清楚。”迈克罗夫特的手掌毫不留情地再次挥落，故意落在同刚才一样的位置上，伴随着清脆的拍击声，他看到因疼痛而迅速充血的肌肤泛上红色。  
“二。”歇洛克闷哼一声，比上次说得清楚了些。  
“你下次还敢不敢违背约定用药。”第三次扬起手之前，迈克罗夫特问道。  
歇洛克没有回答。  
迈克罗夫特有些生气了。他不喜欢有人不遵守自己制定的游戏规则。欧洲某个大国也好，不愿意回答他问题的歇洛克也好，在这方面都算不上讨人喜欢。他从衣兜里拿出一柄金属制直尺握在手里——第欧根尼会员俱乐部的某位借给他的——看来要谎称自己弄丢了赔人一把，举起尺子冲歇洛克的臀部狠狠打下。  
这一下着实不轻，一条细窄的伤痕落在左侧由白至红迅速肿起，歇洛克难得发出一声夹杂哭声的呜咽，双手拽紧了迈克罗夫特质地良好的西裤边角。  
“数目呢？”迈克罗夫特挥手，在同样的位置又添上一道。  
“四下，哥哥。”歇洛克遏制住喉咙里快要滚出的声音，乖顺地回答。  
“现在才是四下，我亲爱的弟弟。”迈克罗夫特伸手抚过他散落的发，直尺又一次抽打在雪白的臀肉上，“你没有计数的那一下不算。”  
“是的。”歇洛克话说得带些鼻音。  
迈克罗夫特厌倦体力劳动，但他的弟弟的确需要一些惩罚。金属直尺划破空气的咻咻声充斥着平日里被理性环绕的二二一乙，与出名房客逐渐被哭腔影响的清晰报数声交织在一起，像是顶级乐手在音乐厅里召开的音乐会。数目报到三十，素日里理智的大侦探已经货真价实地抽噎起来，全身上下苍白的皮肤因为抽打泛起了红，白皙的臀瓣更是被交错叠在一起的各色红痕染上殷红。他汗涔涔地趴在迈克罗夫特的腿上低声呻吟着，在氲黄的灯光下显得淫靡诱人。  
“你想好了吗。”迈克罗夫特放下尺子，用手抓住歇洛克的发，迫使他看向自己，“还有没有下一次？”  
“没有了。”歇洛克眼角挂着生理性的泪水，缀在他线条分明的脸上，显出一种微妙的平衡感。  
“这才是我的乖男孩。”迈克罗夫特俯身亲吻他的额头，伸手拍了歇洛克一掌，让他站起来，“如实告诉我，五周来你注射了多少次——华生医生给过我一份数据，我做过更深层的推算。你不能说谎，你知道的。”  
“五十七次。”歇洛克站起身来。他的睡袍已经松开了，将他白皙的前胸与长腿连同被新兴的贞操锁囚禁住的阴茎一起暴露无遗。他并不为此感到羞耻，而是格外坦然的站在他的长兄身前，像一位拒不承认罪行的犯人，可眼角刚刚带上的那点泪痕出卖了他。歇洛克在颤抖，也许是害怕，但更多地是兴奋。  
迈克罗夫特掏出怀表看了一眼时间，时间刚过三分之一有余，对一场需要让歇洛克带足五十七分钟贞操锁的性爱而言相当有富裕。不过他的确没什么想继续往下做的力气了，甚至连从扶手椅上站起来这件事也一样。打人也是一项力气活，迈克罗夫特由衷希望歇洛克在有些时候能饶过他四十来岁的老胳膊老腿，他不再是十七岁的少年人了，歇洛克也不是抱着枕头到他屋里来的十岁小男孩。  
但错误一定要纠正，罪行一定要惩罚。  
迈克罗夫特倏得想到了华生医生今日的行程安排，也许还有些回旋余地。  
“你为自己挣得了些奖励。”迈克罗夫特举起放在一边的皮鞭，抵在歇洛克的肩上，压着他跪在自己面前，“去拿吧。”他没有说任何多余的话，但血脉相连、或者说一样聪明的头脑令迈克罗夫特确信歇洛克知道自己话中的意思。何况他们已经做了这么多次。  
歇洛克熟练地扯下勒紧腹部脂肪的皮带交到迈克罗夫特手里，继而解开裤链，把外裤连带内裤一并扯下，伸手握住迈克罗夫特疲软的阴茎。他们在某种程度上非常相像，甚至连生殖器的形状都有着极大的相似度。如果二十多年前迈克罗夫特也一起进行了包皮环切术，那么他们的私处现在应当有近乎相同的轮廓。  
迈克罗夫特显然不太在意这些，他是位热衷享受的人。在歇洛克潮湿温暖的口腔与斑驳的细长手指同时包裹住他阴茎的同时，他眯起了那双浅灰色的眼，有一搭没一搭地挥舞着皮鞭，格外轻巧地打在歇洛克身上。隔着睡衣的布料，休闲似的力道下去，连短暂出现的红痕都不会产生。  
这显然让歇洛克有些不满，迈克罗夫特感到自己的阳物被牙齿咬了一下。  
“你可真是个淘气的男孩。”迈克罗夫特挥动皮鞭，在歇洛克的屁股上狠狠地打了一下，“双腿分开。”  
让自己从扶手椅上坐起来花了迈克罗夫特不少力气。他确实应该减点重量了，可技巧性的事物他一样擅长。反手握住皮鞭，迈克罗夫特滑过歇洛克挺立的乳尖，缓慢而富有情色意义地左右磨蹭着。光滑的皮面上突出的细密针脚是要了命的刺激，迈克罗夫特满意地欣赏着歇洛克伴随吞吐的低吟，而后鞭打了他充血的乳粒。同时，迈克罗夫特意外得到了一个超级棒的深喉。  
福尔摩斯们都热衷出其不意。  
“在你让我高潮前我都不会停止的。”迈克罗夫特将皮鞭更向下伸了些，打在歇洛克的下腹部，“你总是学不会好好对待奖赏……一直都是。”  
他按着幼弟的头，将自己的物什送得更深了些。寻常日里伶牙俐齿如斯刻薄的双唇当下再吐不出什么尖利的语句，只能发出些断断续续的呜咽。歇洛克柔嫩的口腔内壁紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，在有节奏地吞吐中夹杂着手的辅助。迈克罗夫特不记得这是自己第几次让性器在幼弟的唇舌间享受盛宴。在歇洛克成年前，这种事就有过许多次，成年后二人天各一方反而更少，也许还有迈克罗夫特结婚的原因。说是给予接受惩罚的歇洛克的奖赏，但这就像把惩罚当做奖励的歇洛克迷恋他的鞭打一般，他也迷恋歇洛克给予他的口活。过度分泌的唾液与前列腺液混在一起，在上下的过程中，歇洛克总愿故意发出格外色情的水声，这一切都令他难以抗拒。  
当歇洛克的舌尖舔过冠状沟时，迈克罗夫特的鞭子抽打在他的股间，引来一阵呻吟。但这仿佛正合他的心意，迈克罗夫特感到粗糙的舌面磨蹭着马眼，伴随情色的舔舐带来一浪又一浪的高潮。迈克罗夫特发自内心的从喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，皮鞭落在歇洛克肌肉线条分明的结实大腿上，留下条状的印记，好似女人涂歪了的口红印。  
迈克罗夫特能看到歇洛克身下被贞操锁紧紧锁住的性器。那活儿涨得发红。但他仍然不甚在意歇洛克是否为此苦恼，只是在皮鞭落下的间隙聚精会神地听着门外的马车声。如他所料，时间正好。  
迈克罗夫特游离的思绪被一连串毫无规律的猛吸拽回，原本松软的口腔内壁此刻像处女的阴道一般紧致包裹着他的阳具，好似要把他榨干一般。他这位学不乖的弟弟向来热衷给他惊喜。迈克罗夫特用皮鞭磨蹭着歇洛克的囊袋，用情欲折磨着被禁锢的幼弟。  
“我亲爱的弟弟。”迈克罗夫特叹了口气，放下皮鞭，“你总有一天要学乖些，不是吗。”  
放下皮鞭并不意味着惩罚结束，迈克罗夫特与歇洛克都明白这一点，只是迈克罗夫特快到了。迈克罗夫特在他的口中抽插着，每一下都顶到最深处。那双宽大的手几乎能够完整包裹住歇洛克的头颅，但迈克罗夫特更喜欢抓住歇洛克的头发。歇洛克的发很好看，随着被强迫着上下运动而散落在脸颊两侧，衬得那张布满红晕的苍白脸颊更为诱人。  
在迈克罗夫特被那双略现红肿的唇蛊惑前几秒，他难以自控地射进了歇洛克的嘴里。  
歇洛克乖巧地将精液尽数咽下，伸出舌尖舔掉那些溢出来的液体，扬起头来向迈克罗夫特讨一个吻。迈克罗夫特把歇洛克拥在怀里，回应了他的请求。这不是像哄孩子那般印在额头眉角的吻，而是一个货真价实嘴对嘴的吻。即使只是唇瓣相触，迈克罗夫特也能感受到怀中人的颤栗。  
他回过头，看到了站在门口的约翰·华生。


End file.
